Different Worlds
by Elememtal1000
Summary: In the world where gargoyles fly in the night sky of New York is it that hard to believe that other creatures from other worlds could be real?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will be a two part story and I have no idea when I'll get around to writing the second part. This was going to be a one-shot, but I changed my my mind and wanted to publish it now.

* * *

It is nighttime in New York City and at the top of a skyscraper, six gargoyles and one human were sitting around watching television.

The gargoyle named Hudson, the eldest among the seven, had the remote and was flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Hey! Wait go back!" Lexington, the smallest one, shouted and got closer to the television. Hudson did what he asked and changed the channel back to the previous one, which was the local news channel.

_"Earlier today, a sixteen year old boy claimed to have been transported to a different world filled with strange and powerful creatures. He was reported missing by his family three days earlier and he was fond next to the Hudson River, unconscious, but not hurt. He is currently at a mental hospital being _ evaluated by the doctors to see if he suffered a mental breakdown or if he was using drugs. We do not have that much information at this time, but we were able to get copies of the boy's drawings of some of the creatures and places he described."__ The news man said, then the screen showed a picture of lizard man wearing a loincloth.

The picture was replaced with another drawing, but this time it was a female creature that had wings.

"Hey, that looks like a gargoyle!" Broadway, the over-weight gargoyle, said while pointing to the picture. The picture was once again replaced with another drawing of a tropical jungle like location.

"Pretty." Elisa Maza, the only human in the room, commented.

_"Unfortunately, we only were able to get these three drawings. Our sources tell us that he has drawn many more creatures and locations. Back to you Mary." _the man said, but Hudson muted the television, before the woman began to talk.

"I say we go ask this guy more about what happened to him. From that one drawing, he might have discovered a new clan we didn't know about!" Lexington said, looking around the room to see what the others thought.

"Sorry Lexington, but from what my sources have told me so far is that the guy has completely lost his mind. And besides that story of his is just not realistic." Elisa said.

"But remember lassie, that was what everyone thought about us gargoyles and many humans still believe we are just a figment of their imaginations. I say we give this poor boy a chance and look into his claim." Hudson said.

"That's completely different, Hudson." Elisa said, then turned her head towards Goliath, the leader. " Please tell me, Goliath, that you don't think we should go ask the mental kid about his hallucinations."

Goliath, was quite for a few seconds thinking it over with his thinking face on and rubbing his chin.

"I too find it hard to believe that the boy was transported to a different world, but after all that we have been through I find it even harder to believe that you would dismiss his story without talking to him first." Goliath said.

"Yay, come one Elisa. It wouldn't hurt us to at least go talk to the guy." Brooklyn, the clan's second-in-command, said.

Seeing that the magarita of the room was in favour of going to talk to the nut-job, she caved and agreed to go along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** **So, since I was taking too long to write the second part, I've decided to turn this into a three part story. I'm hoping I can end the story in the next chapter, but there is a chance I might write some more chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elisa, Brooklyn, Goliath and Lexington left to go see what this guy had to say about what he saw.

Using her security clearance, Elisa made her way inside and was able to sneak her friends inside without anyone suspecting a thing, which was difficult but they somehow managed to get to the room where the young man was staying at.

Elisa didn't have any key that would open the door, since this wasn't a police matter and there was no reason for her to need to talk to the kid. But a locked door was no match for Elisa's lock picking skills. In no time, she made quick work of the lock and opened the door.

The room was small, only having a bed and nothing else inside. A young boy wearing white cloths was looking out of the window, not turning to see who had interred his room.

"So, you're here to ask me how I'm feeling again? Or is it more blood tests to see if I'm using?" The boy said, then turned around and his face went a ghostly white as all the blood drained from his face. "W-what are you? Creatures? No, that can't be. We're not in Perim." The boy began to say more so to himself than to them.

"Greetings, I am Goliath, leader of the Manhattan gargoyles clan. We mean you no harm." Goliath said, trying to sound and look as nonthreatening as possible. But it didn't look like his effort was doing any good. The young boy looked like he was about to run throw the wall just to get as far away from Goliath as possible.

Elisa -seeing that the boy was about to have a heart attack - stepped forward to try to get him to calm down.

"Goliath is telling the truth. We are not going to hurt you, we just want to talk then we'll leave you alone." She said in a calming voice. "If you don't want to talk then we will leave." she said as an after thought, since she didn't want to give the impression that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"W-what do you want to know?" The boy asked, not sure if he should talk to them or call for help.

"About what happened to you." Lexington said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm William." He said.

"Well, William could you please tell us your story from the beginning." Elisa asked.

"Sure." he said, still afraid out of his mind, but this wasn't as bad as what happened to him earlier. "A few days ago, I was walking on the street on my way to a friend's house when this bright flash of light came out of nowhere, blinding me for a second. Everything was blurry for a few seconds, but when I got my bearings straight, I thought I was dreaming." William took a deep breath, pausing in his story to get his thoughts straight. He was still very afraid of Goliath and his friends.

"Take your time." Brooklyn said, smiling. "It's not like there's any risk of one of the docs coming in or anything like that."

"Lexington." Elisa said, warning him to keep his sarcastic comments to himself.

"Sorry," Brooklyn apologizing.

"I-It's fine." William said, his voice cracking. "Like I was saying, I thought I was dreaming, because I couldn't think of anything else that could have explained where I was at."

"But I thought you knew where you were. You said you were going to visit a friend right?" Lexington asked.

"That's right, but that strange light most have done something to me, because when it went away I was no longer in the city, but in a tropical forest. I'm no expert when it comes to plants, but the plants in that forest couldn't be from earth! They were all just so big and shaped oddly. Some even glowed! Glowed like they were made from that stuff in glow sticks! This one big flower looking plant tried to eat me!" William began to breath heavy. The memory of almost being eaten alive by an over grown flower wasn't a pleasant thing to think about.

Brooklyn was becoming afraid that William's loud voice might attract one of the nurses or doctors. "Calm down, friend. You're safe now." he said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard having to think about how terrifying it was at the beginning." he told them.

"What do you mean by at the beginning?" Goliath asked. "Would you not have been afraid during all the three days you were gone?"

William looked at Goliath, confusion written all over his face, but there was also a different emotion in his eyes. Goliath thought it was sadness. "That's what all the doctors have been trying to tell me." he said, coving his face with his hands as if trying to hid from the world.

"What are you talking about?" Lexington asked.

Removing his hands from his face, William looked back up at them and said: "They say I've only been gone for three days, but to me, I've been living in Perim for over a year."

Just then, the gargoyles heard voices and foot steps heading their way.

"We must leave." Goliath declared, as he looking at the door, knowing that they had been there too long. "We'll talk another day, William." he said, then went out the door first. His friends fallowed, after saying short and quiet goodbyes to William.


End file.
